


one-shot collection

by thedirtylaundry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtylaundry/pseuds/thedirtylaundry
Summary: collection of ideas
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 24





	1. late night calls

**Author's Note:**

> tw // cheating
> 
> Hi! weIt's been a long time! Sorry I haven't been updating; I'm just so caught up with work and stuff but, I promise I will be updating dancing in the moonlight soon! But for now here's a REALLY short one-shot :) hope you like it!

Mina was tired. She had partied with Nayeon and Sana for 5 hours straight and it was already 2:37am to be exact.

She feels dizzy after lying down (she tripped and fell on her bed which is why she became even more dizzy) on her huge ass bed. She felt alone; their bed was made for two so obviously she'd miss Momo. 

So she called her.

A groan and then...

"Mina?"

"Hey, babe. Are you sleeping?"

Momo sighs. "Of course, I am. It's almost 3am."

Mina giggles.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget how much of a sleepy head you are. How's Japan? Did you say hi from me to your parents?"

"Mina, are you drunk?"

"Ahh yes. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Sana's been promoted so she treated us for drinks today and you know how hard that girl can party haha"

Mina only hears breathing and shuffling on the other side.

"You don't have to ask permission from me"

She smiles to herself. 

"I know, I just miss you and your voice and just everything about you"

"Mina..."

"When will you be coming home?"

"Mina, we've talked about this"

Mina feels her tears threatening to fall.

"Momoring, please come home. I just...I really need you right now"

"Mina please...you're just making this really hard for us"

"Please Momo, I'm sorry okay? How many times do I have to say it for you to come back to me. I love you...I still do"

She heard a few sniffs (or was it her?)

"Mina, you broke up with me remember?"

Her heart clenched.

Of course, she knows.

Of course, she remembers. 

How can she forget the look on Momo's face when she broke up with her right in front of the other girl she's been cheating with from her.

_Sadness. Hurt. Horror._

No anger.

Because Momo blames herself. Momo thought she was lacking something. She didn't want Mina to be stuck with someone like her. She thought she wasn't enough. Why else would Mina be cheating on her?

Only to realize soon later that she still loves Momo and wouldn't want anyone but her.

"Mina please just...stop calling me"

"Momo please..."

"Bye, Mina"

Mina wouldn't remember anything from their conversation when she wakes up the next day. She didn't even remember their conversation the other days before. 

There's just one thing she will remember, how she stopped loving anyone after her.


	2. i'm drunk, i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo and mina has been dating for less than a month and momo accidentally said i love you too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one-shot!! 
> 
> maybe i'll make this into a compilation of one-shots

Momo's alcohol tolerance was very high and she was very confident about that.

So she wasn't sure why she was slumped against the toilet, puking her insides out.

This was so unlike her. She couldn't even fully remember what happened last night. 

All she remembered was that Jeong and Jihyo hosted a party at their apartment exclusively for the nine of them because it was the end of the semester.

It also was a late celebration that she and Mina were finally dating after a month of secret longing glances and awkward interactions, according to Jihyo. 

Who could blame them, really? They were childhood friends and they just started having feelings for each other this year. Of course, they were awkward and nervous.

Knowing her best friend, she wouldn't have confessed if Momo didn't initiate it. Momo was a coward she doesn't (EVER) make the first move. But, Mina oh, Mina. She made Momo brave. She thought about the risks in their friendship if they ever (knock-on-wood) break-up. But Mina was worth the risk, she thought. Damn she was so sure of her feelings for her. She was so sure that maybe she's already in lo-

"Momo you okay? or are there any more organs you wanted to throw up inside of you?"

Momo wanted to shove Jihyo away from her but she was human jelly at the moment so maybe later. All she could reply was a groan.

"You know you should be thankful, I took care of you when you were drunk. You looked like you were dying last night. What are you on? Isn't your tolerance usually high?"

"God, i don't know. Fuck I think my head is going to explode. I swear to god I'll never drink again. Fuck my life"

"Yeah right. You always say that when you have a hangover."

"Anyway, where's Mina? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's in the living room still passed out. Although, when I think about it she really didn't drink that much."

Well that sounds like Mina. She doesn't drink that much but has a huge hangover the next day. Also, even if she drinks a lot she can still remember everything from the night before. She's the most calm and controlled person Momo has ever known.

"So...you didn't tell me you already love Mina."

Momo stiffened at the word.

Love. 

How the fuck did Jihyo know? She hasn't even told Mina yet. She doesn't wanna scare Mina away just yet. It's too soon.

"What are you saying? I'm not in love yet. In fact, I haven't said i love you to Mina." she said in her most composed and un-panicked voice.

Jihyo looks confused and looks like she was about to burst trying to hold her laugh.

"Yes you do. You said i love you to her last night before going to sleep. You don't remember??"

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_

"No!!! Are you fucking serious?! You're not joking right?!"

She knows Jihyo wasn't but she had to ask this was serious. 

"Why would i joke about something like that, Momo?!"

Jihyo kicked her.

Then she remembered.

"JIHYO OH MY GOD I THINK I REMEMBER!! I can't fucking believe I said that to her!!"

Jihyo looked at her annoyed and maybe a bit angry.

"Why do you NOT love her?!"

"No, no! I do!! I do love her it's just that...I wasn't supposed to tell her yet. It's too soon. Oh my god. She'll remember when she wakes up and she'll be disgusted at me for being so fast and -"

"Wait hold the fuck up, Momo. You're saying too much, I'm starting to get dizzy. I thought you said you remember what happened last night?"

"Well, yeah I do. I remember kissing her and then I said i loved her? I mean, that's what I remember happening right?"

"Well yeah, that happened. But before you kissed her and said you loved her, you don't remember anything?"

"Huh? Well you did say you were gonna throw me here in the room. Is that why I have a headache, Jihyo?! You jerk!!"

Jihyo was laughed. 

Loudly.

So loud it made Momo's headache even worse.

"It's not funny! I might be having a concussion for fuck's sake!!"

"No not that, stupid! I'm not laughing because I threw you in here. I mean don't get me wrong, it was funny but that's not what I'm laughing about right now."

"Then what are you laughing about?"

"Because you're so stupid, you don't remember."

"Remember what?! Oh my god I said more stupid things to her?"

"Oh Momo. You didn't just say i love you to Mina, you said it _back_ "

"What?"

Then she remembered again.

Fully.

~~  
  


_"Minariii i don't wanna sleep yet. I want cuddles."_

_Mina giggled._

_It sounded heavenly._

_"You have to Momoring, or else you'll have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."_

_"Okayyy, but why won't you sleep beside me?!"_

_"Because, I'm going to help Jeong clean a bit. You and and Nayeon made a mess in here."_

_"Ehhhh then why can't Jihyo help her?! She's her girlfriend after all."_

_"Well I would have if all of you kept your alcohol intake in check and didn't pass out at the same time. So it's either you come calmly with me to the bedroom or I'll have to throw you there and strap you to the bed frame."_

_Momo looked at Jihyo in horror and glared at her._

_"Babe please you need to sleep now. Don't make Jihyo throw you into the room. You know she'll do it."_

_"Yeah I guess you're right. I don't really wanna die yet we just started dating"_

_She said smirking._

_Then, Mina caressed her face and looked at Momo softly._

_Endearingly, with a soft smile on her lips._

_"You won't remember this tomorrow but, I love you so much, Momo"_

_Momo feels like crying on how heartfelt and sincere that was._

_Next thing she knew she held Mina's face with her hands and kissed her._

_Slowly, surely and passionately.  
_

_She smirked at her girlfriend. (She still gets butterflies in her stomach whenever she calls Mina her girlfriend)_

_"I love you so much, Mina"_


End file.
